Lágrimas sobre el sombrero verde....
by Arche
Summary: JEJEJ.. es otro de mis fics tristes. En un restaurante hay un reencuentro.... un libro.. un pétalo... un acróstico. Dejenme reviews!!! -Arche-


"Inundarás siempre de luz mi camino... Recorrerás junto a mí cada rincón de este amor... Acepté alejarme de ti esa noche, fui cobarde y no pude decirte nada en la tormenta Kilos de rosas sellaron esa noche... sólo rosas. Que ahora abruman a mi corazón Ilumínalo ¿ si mi luz? Huirás?.... aunque así sea, juro encontrarte.. y nunca mas de ti separarme..." Takeru Takahishi. " Luz en la tormenta"  
  
No puedo quitar la vista de ese hombre, se que es él... algo en su mirada me lo dice. Mi corazón reconoce los colores de su personalidad... es él, definitivamente es él. Me alegra, se ve muy bien y no puedo evitar sonreír... así que eso ha sido de su vida. Lo que es yo, hace algunos años que trabajo aquí, en el restaurante de Davis, necesito el dinero para solventar mis estudios de educadora... No piensen mal... trabajo para él pero nada mas, hace mucho que ya aclaramos esa situación, aunque aún puedo ver que algo de ese niño queda en su ser, eso me alegra, no cambia... pero se que el prefiere mi felicidad antes que la de él y comprende mi rechazo. Vaya, "felicidad" hace mucho que esa palabra no salía de mis labios... desde que.. bueno... desde que no pude decirle a TK todo lo que en verdad sentía por él... Pero ahí está sentado casi frente a mí... Lo admito, siempre fui una fanática de las historias de TK, aunque nunca le encontré un verdadero significado a los acrósticos que escribía en los comienzos, siempre esas palabras me decían algo.... pero ya no sé, tal vez ese significado se esté perdiendo para mí, hace mas de 5 años que no lo veía.. y dudo que mi recuerdo aún se encuentre en su mente...  
  
Tilín- Tilín... La campanilla del recibidor suena avisando que ha entrado un cliente, pero me encuentro muy ocupada terminando de preparar el café, por lo que Rei, la otra chica que trabaja aquí va a atender a los caballeros. Termino con eso y comienzo a servir una taza sin levantar la mirada, la voz de uno de esos tipos que ha entrado se me hace familiar por lo que lo observo detenidamente.. es él... definitivamente es él... -Maldición- Un chorro de café me salta en la mano y me quema, estoy ida. Me acerco a su mesa.. se que es él.... espero que me reconozca. -No te preocupes Rei, yo me encargo de los caballeros- ordené. El estaba con un abrigo largo y un sombrero verde... si, verde, color que utilizaba desde niño. - Permítame su sombrero y abrigo- -Muchas gracias- articuló sin mirarme a los ojos. Un delicioso aroma emanaba de él... me hizo recordar muchas cosas de cuando éramos niños Tomo sus órdenes y me retiro con el abrigo y el sombrero. Observo detenidamente el sombrero y lo huelo, lo palpo... no puedo creer que sea él, hace mas de 5 años que no sabía nada de él... excepto que se había convertido en escritor y que había relatado al mundo las aventuras nuestras. Siempre un soñador. -Señorita?- susurra en mi oído. Roja como tomate- eh?.. si señor? - Me puede decir si se encuentra el señor Motomiya? No puedo evitar sonreír Señor Motomiya no es la mejor expresión para referirse a Davis. - Dai.. digo, El Señor no se encuentra, pero volverá pronto- - Una lástima- mientras baja la cabeza en modo de lástima. Fue de un modo muy especial, me hizo recordar cuando Tai nos apenaba junto con Matt, y decían que éramos novios. Lo tomo de la cabeza y se la enderezo, nos miramos fijamente... casi puedo leer su mente a través de esos claros ojos celestes. -Disculpa...- interrumpió suavemente- ¿No nos conocemos? Obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta inmediata... - pensé que nunca te dari......- Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por la campanilla del recibidor. Y por los gritos estridentes en francés de una tipa. -TK monamour- De paso se tiro sobre él muy cariñosa. -Katherine, que sorpresa. Por favor, únete a nosotros en la mesa- Acto seguido la acompañó a sentarse. La fancesita lo abrazaba cariñosamente. No pude hacer nada, me quedé en aquel rincón del restaurante, mirándolo perpleja. No puedo evitar llorar por unos instantes.... nunca pensé que estuviera con alguien, yo que lo he esperado casi toda mi vida... Pero bueno, tiene derecho mas que nadie a ser feliz. Además -mientras me levanto y sacudo la ropa- Es culpa mía que este capítulo no haya terminado con un final feliz.  
  
La lluvia abraza mis recuerdos y una joven de 17 años está en la estación de tren de Hikarigaoka. Era invierno y la noche tormentosa y oscura acompañaba mi discurso de declaración. -Como decírcelo- exclamé - debo ser directa, después de todo lo conozco hace como 10 años- Un trueno me sacó de mis pensamientos y la figura de él se hizo presente en escena. Con un sombrero y una chaqueta larga.... Kari- exclamó- Luego me abrazó y unas lágrimas cubrieron nuestros rostros. Me separó de él lentamente mientras el tren se estaciona y el bajó la cabeza como un niño pequeño. Tengo algo importante que decirte... Espera -interrumpí- yo también tengo algo que decirte... solo que no se como...  
  
"... tren a Hokaido saliendo por el andén 3..."  
  
Mira TK... yo....  
  
Enmudecí... maldición, en ese momento enmudecí y vi como los años pasaron a través de mis pupilas castañas.... Por lo visto pasó un tiempo largo,... su tren comenzaba a partir... TK.. yo.... este,.... quería decirte que.... -bajé la cabeza y le entregué una rosa- Espero - entre lágrimas- que tengas muy buen futuro. El bajó la cabeza -lo que yo quería....-  
  
"última llamada para el tren a Hokaido... saliendo... " El silbato del tren se escuchó y este comenzó a partir. El se desesperó. - cogiéndome por los hombros- Escúchame Kari... la próxima vez que te vea, te diré lo que no pude decirte esta noche... Su sombrero voló a mis manos y mi última lágrima se derramó en él... rápidamente se lo entregué y besé su frente enmudecida... Acto seguido abordó el tren y lo último que vi de él fue el reflejo de su sombrero y la rosa deshojándose en la ventana.  
  
Enmudecí... el único sonido que quedó en la estación fue el de mis lágrimas y el de la lluvia. Comencé a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la del tren.. a mi casa...  
  
Me levanté de aquel rincón y la risa de la francesita me desquicia. Vuelvo a tomar el sombrero de TK y las lágrimas que derramé aquella noche en la estación se derraman con la misma fluidez en el sombrero verde. Tomo el libro de TK que tenía en un estante y releo aquellos acrósticos sin sentido.... miro a la francesa, y cada vez les encuentro un mayor significado. Será -digo levantando la vista mojada- el la eligió... y nunca me dijo lo de esa noche. Mi mirada llorosa se cruza con la mirada transparente de él y se queda impávido mirándome fijamente. Cierra un poco los ojos.. como queriendo reconocer algo en mi. Desvío la mirada y me entro a la cocina. A los instantes entra uno de sus amigos. - Nos puede llevar la cuenta por favor? Me seco las últimas lágrimas - Claro.... de inmediato. Rei coge la cuenta y se las lleva mientras voy por el abrigo de TK. Aquí están sus cosas señor. Se pone el abrigo y me vuelve a mirar, y yo vuelvo a desviar la mirada. Toma mi rostro con uno de sus dedos y articula cerca de mis facciones. - Esta segura de que no nos conocemos?.. juraría que es identica a alguien de mi pasado... -Mi cara es muy común... creo que me confunde- Es mejor así.... -No solo su cara- se acercó a mi oído- hablaba de su luz.... Me sorprende. Las lágrimas vuelven a salir de mis ojos... y caen en su sombrero. -Lo siento- digo rápidamente y se lo entrego. Entro a la cocina y me apoyo en la puerta, el corazón me late a mil por hora ¿me habrá reconocido?.. quiero salir... nada me lo impide... Pero en ese momento la campanilla de la puerta me indica que se ha ido. Me arrodillo y pongo mis manos en mi cara. Lloro.. si... lloro, es segunda vez que una campanilla me lo arrebata. Y segunda vez que su olor está impregnado en mis manos. Salgo de la cocina... el esta afuera... con.. con DAVIS!!!!! Tanto tiempo viejo!- dijo Davis con su particular saludo. Ya lo creo.. demasiado Y que te pareció mi restaurante?.... ya te la encontraste???- dijo de forma natural y sonriente. Te la encontraste?- preguntó extrañado TK.. Con cara de sorpresa- Acaso no la viste?- sonriéndole- Vaya si estas ciego viejo... con los años se pone mejor jajajaja... Aún sin entender nada - A quién te refieres?. Cruzándose de brazos- Pues a Kari..... La cara de TK se tornó blanca y llena de sorpresa... su luz estaba dentro.... era ella, estuvo seguro de ello.... pero no creyó en su intuición... Era ella.... Pude observar todo desde un rincón en la cocina... ¿me había reconocido? Rápidamente TK se tocó los bolsillos hasta encontrar lo que tanto buscaba... su libro, rápidamente arrancó una de sus hojas y escribió algo. Tomó la frágil hoja de papel y la apoyó firmemente en la ventana. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Con la otra mano extrajo otra cosa de su bolsillo.. un pétalo marchito de rosa... Observé detenidamente la escena y comencé a llorar.. de felicidad... o no sé.... TK acarició suavemente el vidrio que nos separaba y pegó todo con cinta en el. Luego miró tiernamente el interior... sabía que yo estaba ahí. Y besó cálidamente el vidrio.... Se despidió de Daisuke y echó una última mirada en el interior del lugar y se puso el sombrero, antes de alejarse por el horizonte. Salí... salí, sigilosamente de aquel escondite y me acerqué al ventanal helado. Palpé aquel vidrio inerte y leí lo que estaba en la hoja... era uno de sus acrósticos... "Inundarás siempre de luz mi camino... Recorrerás junto a mí cada rincón de este amor... Acepté alejarme de ti esa noche, fui cobarde y no pude decirte nada en la tormenta Kilos de rosas sellaron esa noche... sólo rosas. Que ahora abruman a mi corazón Ilumínalo ¿ si mi luz? Huirás?.... aunque así sea, juro encontrarte.. y nunca mas de ti separarme..." Takeru Takahishi. " Luz en la tormenta  
  
"Kari... ¿por que no me lo dijiste?... se que esto puede no tener sentido para ti. Pero representa lo que no pude decirte aquella noche, solo... solo mira el acróstico, de abajo hacia arriba... y une las primeras letras de cada frase."  
  
Cuidadosamente hice el ejercicio.. comencé por  
  
H uirás?... I luminalo.... K ilos de rosas... A cepté alejarme.... R ecorrerás... I nundarás...  
  
" Siempre estuviste en mi mente... estoy en Nanami´s... cuarto 154, ven esta noche.... así podré decirte.. lo que esa noche no pude.... "  
  
Tomé el pétalo de la rosa marchita y lo anidé junto a mi corazón. Miré el cielo... Vaya... -mientras releía la hoja- parece que va a llover.... Pero hoy no dejaré mas lágrimas en el sombrero verde....  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la autora: JUESSSSS.. que les pareció??... espero que bueno, lo hize despues de leerme un libro de poesía. Además siempre que escribo TK es quien la ama locamente... le tocaba un descanso no? DEJENME REVIEWS!! JE Arche 


End file.
